Winter Sleep
by sammerzjean77
Summary: It's almost unbelieveable. Almost. ..:SasuSaku:.. -ONESHOT-


Winter Sleep

**_"I'm lost in deep winter sleep. I can't seem to find my way out alone. Can you wake me?"_**

* * *

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, catching the lambent red light of the clock. It was a half an hour shy of midnight and she had woken with goosebumps running all over her sensitive skin. She gently kicked the covers down with her feet and stood from the bed, pulling fuzzy black pants with pink flowers over her shorts.

She stretched out her arms and made her way downstairs to throw some wood into the fireplace. As she lit her match something caught her eye. She noticed a thin white film masking the window. She slowly stood up and made her way to the window. Once there, her eyes widened at the sight.

There was fluffy white snow blanketing the ground for as far as the eye could see. The illumination from the street lights made the snow glisten as it fell from the sky. The scene took Sakura's breath away.

And all of the sudden, she didn't feel so tired...

She quickly threw on a light jacket and bolted out the door, making her way down the frosty side-walk. The cold nipped at her skin making her feel restless and she pumped her legs faster. The snow made her feel so alive!

* * *

After a couple blocks of sprinting, she slowly came to a stop, resting her hands on her knees while taking deep stinging breaths. As she felt the snow fall and melt on to her skin, she closed her eyes while standing up straight and tilting her head towards the dark night sky. She felt as if she was slipping into a dream. It was wonderful...

"Hey."

With one last sharp breath, her eyes opened, shooting her gaze to the rooftop of the house to her right. Her vision was shadowed beyond the dim streetlights, making the figure atop the roof hard to identify. But she knew who it was from his low, husky voice.

"It's late. What are you doing out?" Sakura could sense the tired boredom in his voice.

Sakura turned her body toward him. Her eyes ran over the house, recognizing the place.

"This is Naruto's house...what are you doing here?"

She could make out the figure sitting with his right leg up and his arm resting upon it.

"Training early in the morning. It's easier to wake him this way." He ran his hand through his hair and slowly rose to his feet.

Sakura watched him, forgetting the snow for a moment until she felt one land on her eyelash. She rubbed it off her eye with the heel of her hand and yawned as Sasuke jumped off the roof beside her.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked through her yawn. She eyed him for a second. He was wearing long blue pants and a black jacket with the collar popped up.

He examined the area around him. "I could ask you the same thing."

Sakura flashed him a smile and twirled around as the snow kicked up from her feet. It shimmered around for a bit until it slowly disappeared from the air.

"It's almost unbelievable. It hasn't snowed in Konoha in so long. It's beautiful, isn't it?" She put her arms behind her back, giving him another smile. Her hair was tangled in every direction and sparkled as snowflakes calmly settled in her pink locks.

He simply stared at her and gave a 'hn' in reply. Sakura took a deep breath, feeling the cold take over her judgement.

All of the sudden, she got an idea. She reached her hand out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, making him glance down at their hands in confusion. He then looked back at Sakura.

"Come with me!" Sakura started to run down the sidewalk, dragging a reluctant Sasuke behind her.

"Where are we going?" He shouted behind her, a little annoyed. She just tightened her grip and kept pulling. He heard her say, 'you'll see,' and then he sighed, looking up into the starry sky. The snow had stopped falling, leaving the ground glazed over in white.

Magical, indeed.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, they finally came to a stop at a large hill that over-looked the Academy Park. Sakura released Sasuke's wrist and took a few steps ahead of him, letting out a childish giggle. Sasuke eyed her back curiously until he seen her slowly falling backwards.

_What the...?_

Immediately, he rushed up behind her and caught her in his arms. He looked down at her as she gave him a weird stare.

Silence.

"Umm...are you okay, Sasuke? W-What are you doing?" She asked softly, causing the faintest shade of red to come to his cheeks.

_My god._

"What are _you_ doing?!" He snapped, removing his arms from beneath her. She slowly fell into the snow and let out a grunt. She glared back up at him as he looked away. She blinked a couple times and laid back into the snow, ignoring what had just happened.

_Weird._

After a couple of moments, Sasuke regained his composure and looked back at Sakura, who was now making a snow angel. Her pink hair was scattered across the snow, and Sasuke could see her foggy breaths in the air. After she was done, she sat up and their eyes met.

His facial expression softened, and she smiled up at him. Behind her was a perfect snow angel.

He couldn't help but noticed her wet hair cling to her neck and around her face. It looked a darker shade of pink from being wet. And it looked good.

"Really, what _are_ you doing?" His tone wasn't sharp, but relaxed.

She giggled once more and whipped her head back to look at her snow angel she created. As she whipped her head to look back at him a strip of hair clung across her nose. She crossed her eyes to look at it, and then returned her gaze to Sasuke, giving him a funny look.

"Please tell me you know what a snow angel is?" She said jokingly, her green eyes twinkling. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Off in the distance, you could hear the clock in the village square strike twelve.

Midnight.

Suddenly, everything felt so silent.

Sasuke watched as Sakura looked around her with a small frown on her face. She needed to get up somehow

Unconsciously, a small smirk came to his lips, taking a small step forward. Noticing this, Sakura looked forward to see Sasuke leaning slightly over, with one hand in his pocket and the other reaching out to her. Her eyes widened as she seen the smirk on his face. Instantly, she felt the heat rise to her face and her breath hitch. He gently brought his fingers to her nose, and pushed the strand of hair that clung to her skin, behind her ear.

"Don't wanna ruin it." He whispered, nodding his head to the snow angel behind her. He leaned back and left his hand outstretched for her to help her get up. After a moment of feeling frozen, she slowly raised her arm leaving her hand limp like a princess waiting for a prince to kiss it. Before her hand reached his, he moved his forward and caught it gently. He wrapped his fingers around her hand, slowly lifting her to her feet. He stood still as she took a step into him. Noticing their proximity, she turned her body to the side slightly to gaze at her snow art. She smiled and giggled once more, until she felt Sasuke's hand squeeze hers, which was now resting by her side. She looked back at him...just now realizing they were holding hands.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She mumbled cheerfully, meeting his eyes. She was quite proud of that snow angel!

He smilled down at her and nodded.

"Yes, you are."

Her breathe cut off. Sakura felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach and felt speechless. But she regained her senses as she felt Sasuke pulling her along by her hand. She almost tripped over her feet but fell into step behind him. Her eyes were focused on Sasuke's hand holding hers.

"It's late. Let's go back." He muttered quietly as they trudged through the snow back to Naruto's.

And he never let go of her hand.

* * *

Once they reached the sidewalk in front of Naruto's, Sasuke let go of her hand, and turned to face her. Instantly, the cold seized her palm, making her shiver slightly. She already missed the warmth of his hand.

Sakura sighed and pulled her jacket tighter. "Well, I better get back." She started walking past him as he nodded and after a few steps, she turned to look back at him as he was walking to the door.

"Thanks for coming with me." She mumbled. He stopped and looked back at her, feeling he felt a warm sensation in his chest as he saw her smile and wave.

"I couldn't sleep anyway." He met her smile with one of his own. It was small...but it was a smile

She put her arms behind her back and giggled once more. "It's almost unbelievable, right?" She winked at him, and turned her body a bit to get ready to walk away.

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "Yeah, _almost_ unbelievable_._"

Sakura's smiled widened and she turned to walk away.

"But you'll believe it in the morning." He called out to her. She glanced over her shoulder to look back at him once more, only to find he was gone. She blinked a couple times and after a moment, kept walking. She made it to her house and curled up into her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

She slowly peeled her eyes opened and yawned deeply as the light casted in through the window. She slowly laid onto her back, crossing her arms behind her head, thinking about last night. Closing her eyes, she smiled unconsciously.

_Was is just a dream?_

She sighed and opened her eyes once more, and as she did, she noticed something hanging on the wall behind her head. She couldn't recognize it from her position, so she sat up and looked behind her.

Her eyes widened as she seen a small dream catcher hanging on the wall. She ran her eyes over it, until she seen a silver chain with a small snow angel on it, dangling from the bottom. She felt her heart jump into her throat.

_So it wasn't just-_

She was thrown from her thoughts as she heard a snowball hit the window on her right. She jumped and felt the air escape her lungs. Quickly, she outstretched her arms and leaned onto one, using the other to open the window. As she opened it all the way, she seen Naruto reaching for a snowball in her yard, and Sasuke standing behind him...hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. Sakura met his gaze and felt her face flush.

"Hey, Sakura! Check out this snow! Isn't it unbelievable?!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura leaned her elbow on the window ledge and rested her head in her hand. Her eyes never left Sasuke's, and she felt a smile flutter across her face.

"Yeah, Naruto...It's unbelievable." Sakura said softly.

Sasuke bent down and picked up a snowball with his right hand, tossing it to himself a couple times. He looked back at Sakura and winked.

"It's _almost_ unbelievable."

* * *

**_Just thought I'd throw this out there!  
Major fluff, I know!  
My friend Kat2009 typed it out for me as I thought it out so...she deserves some credit!  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!  
Review!_**


End file.
